masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
War Assets/Asari
The oldest race in the galaxy is sending all the commandos and fleets it can spare. They're coordinated by Asari High Command, a core leadership of commandos and politicians from numerous asari worlds. Asari Science Team Many respected asari scientists have used their long life spans to become leading experts in their fields. Asari scholars often gain perspective on how cultural shifts affect society, grasping the larger contextual forces behind new proposals and using this to springboard into hypotheses years ahead of their time. The asari science team working on the Crucible consists of some of the keenest scientific mavericks in the galaxy, eager to contribute to its construction. Asari Second Fleet The asari Second Fleet is largely composed of frigates and fighters, embodying the asari's hit-and-run mindset with a nimble swarm rather than a slower collection of vessels. The Second is normally dispatched to protect colonies from pirate raiders or mercenary activity. The Second Fleet's fighter squadrons are intensely competitive, racing to break new records set by other teams, but unquestioning loyal to each other in a fight. UPDATED (If Shepard encouraged Liara T'Soni to talk to Matriarch Aethyta in the Presidium Commons prior to Priority: Tuchanka) A group of asari mercenaries "sent by matriarch friend of Commander", have volunteered their services. They'll ride with the Second Fleet, deploying to combat zones as required. UPDATED (If the quest Citadel: Reaper Code Fragments is completed) Shepard passed a Reaper code fragment to Asari High Command. An isolated copy will help predict Reaper movements. Asari Sixth Fleet The Sixth Fleet has more dreadnoughts than any other collection of ships in the Asari Navy. An almost superstitious dread has grown around its entrance into conflict, as any war with the fleet has never remained small. It was the Sixth Fleet that flew against the rachni in the beginning of the Rachni Wars, and it was the Sixth Fleet that liberated the first colony under siege in the Krogan Rebellions. Unfairly or not, its service people have a reputation for being sober, serious, and humorless. Nevertheless, the Sixth Fleet is a welcome sight for any ally when it arrives. UPDATED The Library of Asha contains definitive works by asari on the art of war. These texts have been distributed as standard training manuals to all asari recruits. The Destiny Ascension Requires: The Destiny Ascension to survive Race Against Time: Final Battle Mutually exclusive with Admiral Mikhailovich ( ) Adds to Alliance First Fleet, Alliance Third Fleet and Alliance Fifth Fleet, summing up to a penalty. The total is once the loss of Admiral Mikhailovich is taken into account). Saving the "old" salarian Councilor nets Shepard a Salarian 3rd Fleet worth 125, while saving the "new" salarian Councilor if the Destiny Ascension was sacrificed nets Shepard an STGTaskForce worth 70; there is therefore an extra if it's the old salarian Councilor Shepard saves. This makes the final effect of saving the Destiny Ascension a bonus of . The Destiny Ascension is the flagship of the Citadel Fleet, a powerful asari dreadnought unlike any other vessel in the galaxy. Captained by Matriarch Lidanya, the Destiny Ascension evacuated the Council during the 2183 Battle of the Citadel but was crippled by attacking geth. Alliance fleets came in, taking heavy fire but saving the Ascension and the Council from destruction. The asari have repaired and upgraded the dreadnought's shielding and firepower, committing the formidable ship to the fight against the Reapers. Asari Commandos Requires: The completion of the quest Kallini: Ardat-Yakshi Monastery. Asari Commandos train from an early age to control theirs minds and bodies, seeking the ultimate economy of thought and movement. They are taught that each shot and each decision be made without hesitation. While exact training methods vary among teams, all commandos are consummate professionals. Their ambushes, quick strikes, and clever tactics have bested larger, well-armed units in thousands of recorded conflicts. Samara Requires: The completion of the quest Kallini: Ardat-Yakshi Monastery and Samara to survive the suicide mission in Mass Effect 2. The justicars are an ancient asari order dedicated to finding and punishing those who would harm others. They rigidly adhere to the Justicar Code, a comprehensive, complicated list of laws. By assaulting the innocent, slaughtering the helpless, and refusing to acknowledge any authority above themselves, the Reapers are an affront to nearly everything the Code stands for. The Justicar Samara has set aside all other responsibilities, pledging to stop the Reapers, even if it kills her. Dr. Jelize Requires: The scanning of the planet Hanalei, Kypladon, Silean Nebula Dr. Jelize, the asari scientist found on the research station in the Silean Nebula, was working on a paper that argued nanocircuitry could solve complex behavioral problems in commercial VIs. The doctor's theoretical work seems to be supported by data in the Crucible's blueprints. She now heads the department building the weapon's circuit boards. Armali Sniper Unit The Armali Sniper Unit is an elite team of asari commandos who favor long-distance engagement. Some of the unit's soldiers have augmented themselves with strength-boosting cybernetic implants, allowing them to fire heavier guns, like the 39-kilogram M-98 Widow antimateriel rifle, with incredible precision. Serrice Guard Requires: The scanning of the planet Hyetiana, Nahuala , Silean Nebula The Serrice Guard set out to stop Blood Pack mercenaries attempting to enslave asari colonies in the Terminus Systems. After a ship-to-ship fight, the commandos and merc clash-landed. With no means to contact Thessia, the surviving asari continued to engage the grounded Blood Pack, whittling down the frustrated slavers with traps, ambushes, and nighttime offensives. After nine days and more than 100 casualties, the Blood Pack surrendered. And the mercenaries were astonished to learn they had only been battling five asari commandos. Although the Guard downplayed their heroics, they became instant celebrities upon their return to Thessia. Asari Cruiser Nefrane Requires: The scanning of the planet Pronoia, Tomaros, Athena Nebula The asari cruiser Nefrane is named for a lost city said to be buried in ice at Thessia's south pole. The cruiser still carries scars from scores of geth fighters it took on during the Battle of the Citadel in 2183. The crew refuses to have the scars removed, considering them marks of honor and a reminder of how close they came to annihilation. Asari Research Ships Requires: The scanning of the planet Egalic, Orisoni, Athena Nebula The asari scientists in Orisoni had isolated themselves to prevent academic and corporate theft of their work. They've been researching new polymers, looking for a material with high heat resistance and zero conductivity that is dirt cheap to produce. One of the prototypes materials appear ideal for insulating the Crucible's venting chambers. Asari Cruiser Cybean Requires: The scanning of the planet Tevura, Parnitha, Athena Nebula The Cybaen is an asari cruiser-class warship. A mix-up during the cruiser's construction left it with an unusually large drive core and engineers redesigned the ship around the excessive power source. The Cybaen's unusually robust engines provide enough energy to generate kinetic barriers normally reserved for dreadnoughts. Asari Engineers Requires: The scannning of the planet Trikalon, Ialessa, Athena Nebula The graceful, soaring spires common to asari architecture look deceptively delicate. But Thessia's palaces, universities, and theaters have stood longer than most civilizations. Asari architectural engineers dispatched to the Crucible are testing the weapon's construction to make sure it can withstand tremendous amounts of pressure. If built improperly, stress could tear the Crucible in half upon activation. Category:Mass Effect 3 Category:Asari Category:War Assets